Monarchverse
About the verse The Monarchverse is a verse created by Monarch Laciel. It has gone through numerous retcons and revisions, and they aren't done yet. It contains several main series, each of which take place in their own multiverses separate from each other. There are a variety of characters throughout the verse, as well as parallel and alternate universes. Currently there are four main story works within the verse, Monstrum, Forsaken By God, Reality's War and The Hallow Saga. Monstrum: The world tells the story of the Mahraki hunter Lazan Clovek and his apprentice Elric Grammson. It is set in a medieval world with vaguely steampunk elements that is filled with monstrous creatures called Mahraki. The main plot entails Lazan and Elric getting embroiled in a series of increasingly momentous events, starting with being pulled into a civil war within the kingdom, and ending with trying to stop a Mahraki God from eating their planet. Overall this world is not too powerful, with its top tiers being planet level via size, the majority of its monsters being between small building level and city block, and the majority of its human character tiers being around 9-A. The verse does have several good speed feats for its tiers, and a few powerful abilities, such as electricity manipulation, absorption, and biological manipulation, and low-high regen in some characters, but overall, it isn't that strong. It does have the metal called Demonbane however, which is extremely corrosive and deadly poisonous to Mahraki upon touch, which is used to forge some of the weapons seen in the verse, which acts as a decent hax against these monsters. Forsaken by God: This world is set in a slightly different alternate future timeline to our world, and takes place after the Armageddon and Judgement day spoken of in the Bible arrived. Since this time, the heavens have closed, hell has opened and no children can be born. All who die remain as ghosts. In the absence of any divine protection, powerful demons run rampant over the lands, slowly warping and changing earth to hell. At the same time though, the withdrawing of God from the world has allowed humans to learn to use demon magic, which grants them the ability to protect themselves. The plot kicks off when (undecided protagonist #2) finds a young girl who can use seraphic magic, and believes that this is God's way of offering a way out - if he can take her to Ground Zero, where the heavenly gates first opened, without the demons killing her, she can use her magic to open the gates and reconnect their world with the heavens. This verse is extremely powerful, with even the weakest humans being Town level at minimum thanks to the use of magic, and having potent hax resistance and hax such as potent soul and mind manipulation, time manipulation and reality warping, as well as fire manipulation, and its high tiers reach at least multiversal. Reality's War: This verse is a sort of Urban/High fantasy genre. The main idea of the verse is that throughout history magic users exist. This magic is used by making contracts with the Outsiders who exist beyond our reality, who grant teach these sorcerers power and teach them how to enforce their will on reality. Unfortunately, reality doesn't like being controlled, so it attempts to rectify changes made by sorcerers in a variety of ways, ranging from nullifying the magic, and sometimes simply kicking the sorcerer out of reality. To avoid this, most sorcerers specify one ability they want to use, which massively lessens the chance of Reality taking an interest in you. This world is focused on physically weak (relatively speaking - they are all 9-B to 9-A) characters with interesting abilities with extremely potent hax. The Hallow Saga: This story is a fantasy adventure series focused on Alexander Penhaligon, and his tales after discovering the Divine Essence Apeiron and being drawn into a cosmic war between Hallows, Magicians, Divine Laws and Alaya. Cosmology of the verse The lowest "level" of reality is the material world, which is composed of billions of Realms scattered throughout the Ur-Reality, the primal world. Each Realm is an infinitely dimensioned multiverse, where the entire space-time of a universe is smaller than a single quark in a higher dimensional universe. At the very "centre" of the Realm is the Nexus, a place where all dimensional levels of reality converge into a single area that can be experienced by any being. This Nexus, and the rest of the Realm, is watched over by the Guardian. Only at this Nexus is it possible for a Hallow to undergo Ascension, by accessing all levels of the Realm and drawing power from them all at once, and in doing so escape the Realm and become a God. The Ur-Reality, the Primal World is the next "level" of reality. This is an eldritch, alien place, free of all dimensions of time and space, where reality is mutable by the whims of its inhabitants. Here live the Gods, both Old Gods and New Gods. The Ur-Reality is itself divided into two planes, the Lower World and the Upper World. In the Lower World, Gods battle each other in an attempt to gain ever more power and eventually ascend to the Upper World. The Upper World is inhabited by the Ultimate Ones, beings who have transcended even the Gods of the Lower World and become closest to the Zeroth. The final, highest level of reality is the Zeroth, an incomprehensible boundless world free of all limitations. It is the quest of the Gods to ascend as close as they can to the Zeroth without touching it and one day become the Sovereign, a being who wields the power of the Zeroth over the entire cosmos.' Supporters / Opponents '''Supporters: Monarch Laciel Tzoolkin Ultima Reality (Really cool verse with interesting cosmology and lore) BraveHeart70 CrossverseCrisis (Same as Ultima, pretty much) Opponents: Neutrals: The power of the Verse The Monarchverse tends to vary in power between stories, with the Monstrum story reaching 5-B at its top tiers, the Forsaken World having its normal humans being 7-C and reaching 2-B with at its God Tiers, and the Reality's War world having many low 2-C or 2-C beings and one High 2-A being. The powers of the Hallow Saga story vary them most. However, excluding the Monstrum World, the main power of the verse comes from its hax, which are all exceptionally potent. Explanation Pages Here are the links to pages that describe important concepts and ideas within the verse. Forsaken By God Notes Monarchverse Terms and Mechanics How to Kill a Hallow (or a God) Story Pages The Hallow Saga Story Forsaken By God Story Reality's War Story Monstrum Story Characters of this verse The Hallow Saga * The Zeroth * Mattias Comeran * The Overseer Hallows * Alexander Penhaligon * Jonathan Hall / Chrysaor * Markus Adams / Morpheus * Elena Mathews / Nyarlathotep * Alastor King Alaya and Divine Laws * Khurshid, Law of Souls * Mythrisha, Law of Time * Ubelisphet, Law of Evil Monstrum Mahraki * The Great Progenitor * The Great Devourer * The Crawler Protagonists * Lazan Clovek * Elric Grammson Forsaken By God Angels and Gods * Tetragrammaton Humans * Adam Lawrence * Hope Elizabeths * Luther Francis Demons and Devils * The Demon of Autumn * Ba'al * Mephistopheles * Abbadon * Asmodeus * Babel * Beelzebub * Satan Eldritch Abominations and Mysterious Beings * The Legion * The Sitting Man Reality's War Humans * Mr Caine * Nihilo Deus * Samuel Eloi * Michael Vinci The Outsiders * Aqxqhys To be deleted or retcon'd * Genesis, High King of Creation * Ammarriel, High King of Existence * Mahakali, High King of Destruction * Khaos, High King of Non-Existence * Mania, King of Minds * Kandas, King of Conflict * Gulius * The Ash Charred Emperor * The Blood Drenched Emperor * The Brine Soaked Emperor * The Corpse Mounted Emperor * Alastor Clarke * Malefi * The White Jester Weapons of the Verse * Antithesis * The Apple * Dream Killer * Void * World Cleaver * Mortis Scythe * Light-Bringer * Banespear * God's Ruin Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Verses